


Love Like You

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Prompt Fill, Singing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: If I could begin to beHalf of what you think of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to love
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whollyjoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whollyjoly/gifts).



> Written for and prompted by whollyjoly. I hope you like this, _ori'vod_. It might be a little dumb, but I hope you find it cute and it brightens your day. <3

Obi-Wan and the 212th had a rare day off, existing around Coruscant and doing pretty much nothing. The morning had mostly been paperwork with Cody, signing documents left and right to approve more medical supplies and sets of blacks because the troopers ran through those like there was no tomorrow. They would be on their way to Kamino after leave to pick up a brand new batch of troops, too, to shore up the holes they’d gained in their last few campaigns.

Eventually, afternoon hit and the two found themselves with no more forms to fill out or sign or send off to the appropriate people.

They sat together in an odd silence, suddenly unsure what to do.

Then Cody’s stomach growled and the moment was broken. They both chuckled.

“Hungry, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I guess,” the man responded with a soft smile.

Obi-Wan nodded. He stood and stretched out the kinks in his spine. “Good, me too. How about we call it a day?”

“Sounds good, sir.”

Obi-Wan scoffed.

“We’re on leave, Cody. Call me ‘sir’ again, and I’ll put you on your ass in our next sparring match.”

Cody full on laughed at him.

“Of course, Obi-Wan.”

They stood then, and left their designated “office” aboard the _Negotiator_.

“Have any plans?” Cody asked curiously.

“Not at the moment.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “Though I haven’t actually used my quarters in the Temple since…”

He honestly couldn’t even think of the last time he’d so much as _slept_ in his own room within the Temple.

“It’s probably not a good sign that I can’t even tell you when that was.”

“Fair.”

“I’ll probably spend the day cleaning or something.”

“Well, if that’s what you want to spend your leave on, sir, then-”

“Cody-”

“Force of habit,” the man defended. “But, if you get tired of cleaning, feel free to comm me. I’m sure I won’t be doing much else anyway.”

Obi-Wan smiled, his hand brushing at Cody’s casually.

“Of course, _ner’al’verde_.”

With that, they went their separate ways. Cody to the GAR barracks and Obi-Wan to the Temple.

He paced his way through the seemingly endless halls, towards the set of rooms he’d once shared with Qui-Gon, and then Anakin. He’d never moved out. There hadn’t been time or need. He’d been in the Temple so little these days, spending the time moving to a single apartment didn’t make much sense. And it wasn’t like the Order was hurting for the room.

Everything in the small two-bedroom quarters was dusty. The singular plant he’d left there, a succulent that would have been fine with the water dispenser he’d left, was dead on the windowsill. The kitchen area was a mess, which led him to believe Anakin had been here at some point and hadn’t cleaned up properly. The couch looked forlorn and unused, same as the single chair beside it.

Several papers sat on the low caff table, covered in a thick layer of dust. If Obi-Wan were to lift them, he suspected he would find tests from some of Anakin’s padawan classes a year and a half ago.

He was almost disgusted with himself. He didn’t even want to know the kind of disarray his and Anakin’s bedrooms were in.

“Well,” Obi-Wan sighed to the sad little apartment, “no time like the present.”

He went to work, throwing out the poor plant he’d accidentally killed and dusting the living space.

As he worked, a song caught in his head. He hummed out the tune slowly, not even paying attention until the words began to sing through his mind.

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love_

Obi-Wan paused, wondering where he’d heard that song before and why he knew it. It felt both new and familiar. He must have heard it before, or else he wouldn’t be singing it, but it felt like the first time, too.

He shrugged, going back to his cleaning. Best to just let it go for now.

_When I see the way you act_  
_Wondering when i’m coming back_

_“I could do about anything,_  
_I could even learn how to love like you,”_ he hummed quietly.

_“Love like you…”_

_“I always thought I might be bad_  
_Now I’m sure that it’s true._  
_‘Cause I think you’re so good_  
_And I’m nothing like you.”_

Obi-Wan grabbed the broom from its closet, continuing to sing, gaining confidence and just a little bit of volume as he went.

_“Look at you go_  
_I just adore you_  
_I wish that I knew_  
_What makes you think I’m so special.”_

A knock at the door drew his attention. He continued to hum the words as he went to greet his visitor. Cody stood there in the hallway, looking just slightly out of breath.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan said, shocked. He’d thought the man had gone off on his own.

“Can you hear it too?” Cody asked abruptly. “The song?”

Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows fly up in surprise.

“What?”

Cody took a breath, then haltingly began to sing.

_“If I could begin to do_  
_Something that does right by you_  
_I would do about anything_  
_I would even learn how to love.”_

Obi-Wan stared. Then he grabbed Cody and pulled him into the apartment, letting the door swish shut gently behind the commander.

 _“When I see the way you look_  
_Shaken by how long it took_  
_I could do about anything_  
_I could even learn how to love like you,”_ he finished.

Cody smiled, pressing their foreheads together. The last lines came together, soft and tender.

_“Love like you…_  
_Love me like you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The song I used is "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar from Steven Universe.


End file.
